Same Hearts
by breathein4luckk
Summary: SPN.OTH Crossover. Haley James has always been the shy tutor girl at her school. She believes in not having sex before marriage. When she meets Dean Winchester, things change.


**Written By: **Helen Blackcats107 or MissingYouxX

**Your Name: **Emma  
**Your Screenname:** Em23  
**Title:** Same Hearts  
**Summary:** Haley James have always been the shy girl and done everything by the book. She believes in not having sex before marriage and she's the tutor at her school. But when the school's promiscuous girl Brooke Davis takes Haley out to a bar, she meets the charming and older guy Dean Winchester and Haley slowly began to realize that you don't have be a virgin to get married.  
**Pairing:** Dean/Haley and some Brooke/Sam.  
**Show:** One Tree Hill and Supernatural

Same Hearts.

Perfection, something every person strived for but never achieved. In Brooke Davis' opinion her friend Haley James, would probably be one of the only people to ever achieve it. Haley was Tree Hill's good girl, the dependable one, Brooke never knew how the hell they became friends, but they did.

Haley was sitting at the round table in the tutor center, going over some last minute calculations before she was going to head out, her box of highlighters were neatly lined up on the table, making a mini rainbow. She scratched her head as she tried to figure out the equation, and then smiled brightly and wrote furiously when she realized what it was.

Brooke, who had just walked in unnoticed, rolled her eyes at her. "Tutor Girl, can you do something other than schoolwork just one day in your life?"

Haley looked at the girl who was still clad in her cheerleading warm-ups and slightly rolled her eyes, "if I'm going to get into Stanford, I need to pass these midterms."

The brunette looked at her cuticles and when Haley was done she looked up, "oh you're done? Three words for you Hales, boring. Boring. Boring!" She exclaimed looking at her friend who had now stuck her tongue out at her, "come on, come out with me tonight. It'll be fun. I promise."

Haley shook her head and closed her eyes real quickly contemplating, "Wait, ok--no! I have midterms."

Brooke looked at her in awe, "Haley…I have midterms to, they don't start for another month! You have thirty more days to study!"

Haley looked down at her calculus books and her AP English ones, contemplating and then looked at Brooke and back down again. "Fine, what's one night going to hurt."

Brooke smiled giving herself a little clap for being so convincing to Haley. "Okay, I'll come pick you up around 9:30, where something hot. Not that hideous poncho."

Haley pointed her finger at Brooke, "There's nothing wrong with my, poncho take it back."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "yeah, sure if you're ninety with no fashion taste; that hideous green hat too."

Haley threw a highlighter at Brooke, "stop making fun of my clothes! I'm almost regretting agreeing to come out with you tonight."

Brooke giggled slightly, "you know what just come home with me, I'm sure I have something you could wear that would be hot."

Haley groaned and let her head fall on the books, "fine but if I look like a trashy, whore-"

Brooke gasped, "I do not dress like a whore! Okay maybe sometimes, but those are for different circumstances…come one let's go." She said as she stood up grabbing Haley's hand to and pulling her up as Haley grabbed all her belongings and they made their way to Brooke's Beatle.

* * *

Brooke was reading her magazine when she heard Haley yelling from the bathroom, "Hell no, Brooke! I am not wearing this. This is, so not me."

Brooke laughed, "Honey, that's kind of the point. For you not to dress like well. Regular old Haley James. It look's fine I already made sure of that when I gave it to you."

Haley came out of the bathroom wearing a red tube top, with ripped jeans and some black heels. When Brooke stood up she handed her a card and Haley looked at before looking up at her with big eyes, "Why do I need a fake I.D? Where are you taking me, Brooke?"

Brooke nonchalantly answered, "just a bar. You don't have to drink or anything, just to go play pool, but well you know if you're ever tempted you have that." Brooke said with a sly smile.

Haley knew there was absolutely no point in arguing with her, she would always get what she wanted and tonight she was actually be a normal teenager and do what she wanted. "Fine. Let's blow this popsicle stand." She said, causing both girls to giggle.

* * *

They entered the bar and all of a sudden a gorgeous guy with straight shaggy brown hair walked up to them. Haley even had to admit he was pretty cute, but she noticed he was walking straight up to them.

"Oh yeah, Tutor Girl, that's Sam." Brooke said with a sly smile.

Haley nodded then realization hit her, "Wait, Sam, Sam. The guy you've been talking about for the past three weeks?"

"Yes, the new boyfriend Sammy. He brought his brother here for you tonight." Brooke said when Haley turned and looked at her with her hands on her hips, looking quite angry.

By the time she had something to say her and Sam were already in a heavy lip lock. "Wait, you took me away from studying midterms, begged me to hang out with you, and you're going to play tonsil hockey, while you set me up with a guy I don't even know!" Haley kept rambling but noticed neither one of them were going to pay attention to her, she rolled her eyes, "figures."

She went and sat at the bar, crossing her arms. She couldn't believe she had been set up. She was getting angry, when a guy sat down next to her. He had short brown hair and beautiful eyes.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing all by yourself?" He said, placing a hand on her knee.

She slapped his hand away, "watch it mister. I have pepper spray in my purse!" She said, in a scary tone.

The man looked at her and chuckled, "next time try something more believable. You don't even have a purse with you."

Haley put her head in her hands, "God, damn it Brooke, you beg me to leave my schoolwork and then you make me come to this stupid bar to set me up with some guy I've never even seen before and you make me forget my purse…" Haley kept rambling when realization hit the boy.

"Wait, are you Brooke's friend Haley?" The boy asked.

She nodded her head slightly and then it hit her, "so you must be Sam's brother…"

"Dean," he said in a sexy voice extending his hand. "pleasure to meet you Haley."

"Like wise." Haley said, this guy wasn't so bad. "Sorry about the pepper spray thing…I have a fear of rapists."

He looked at her and laughed, "I look like a rapist to you? That's always attractive."

Haley sighed and giggled at the same time, "not now. Just, ah. I'm sorry," she said as she watched Brooke and Sam holding hands in the corner kissing every five seconds, "do you want to shoot some pool?"

Dean smiled, "sure, you play?"

Haley laughed, "no…when I was younger I just about ripped that green stuff off of it, but you could, maybe teach me?"

He grabbed her hand at led her to an empty table. He handed her a stick as he racked the balls, "okay so lean over slightly," he said but saw she wasn't doing it right stood behind her and grabbed the stick with her so they were both going to make the shot. "Okay now make your hands like mine," he said and she did underneath his hands. Then they made the shot and a ball went in.

Haley jumped up and clapped her hands, "yes!" She said triumphantly, before looking at smirking Dean, "thank you."

"You're welcome. You think you got the hang of it now?" Dean asked, wanting her to say no.

Haley smiled, "I'm good now, I might need you later."

Dean smirked, "oh trust me baby, you're going to need me later."

Haley looked away shyly, she was a virgin and most guys knew she would never give it up so no one ever spoke to her like that. She turned a slight shade of red before taking a shot. "No, I think I'll be just fine…so tell me about yourself, Dean."

Dean scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "where's there to start?"

Haley smiled, "how about what you like to do, how old you are, what you do for a living?"

The mood was extremely comfortable again, for Haley and she figured simple conversation would keep it that way. Dean smiled, "well I'm a guy, I like guy things. I'm twenty-six, and I travel a lot, I'm in, uh business." He said lying slightly, what was he suppose to say, 'hi there, I hunt demons for a living.'

Haley didn't say anything but automatically told herself she couldn't like this guy, she may be of legal age to be with him, but he was eight years her senior.

"What about you?" He asked as leaned over to make the shot, "what's your story?" He said in a sexy voice that made Haley melt.

"Well, my name's Haley…but you already knew that," she said with a smile, "I am a tutor, and I like it, helping people…it's a good feeling, I was born and raised in Tree Hill, North Carolina. I'm one of many in my house and I'm actually eighteen."

He raised his eyebrows, clearly shocked. "You're eighteen? Wow!" It was weird now, because he had a horrible feeling saying he couldn't be with this girl but her innocence was just so attracting to him.

"Yeah, well Brooke's never putting the logic together. You're twenty-six, I'm eighteen, she's horrible at math." Dean chuckled, and Haley smiled as they kept playing the game.

* * *

The wind was chilly but the heat emitting from the two of them from the back of the alley was enough to keep them warm. As Dean's plunged his tongue into her mouth. Haley moaned slightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

She had never been this close to a boy, she had never been so sexual with a man, this was just all new to her. She had fell for him, in the short amount of time. She didn't even know if she was ever going to see him again, but he was just so amazing to her.

Dean left her lips, and started making his mark on her neck. Slowly his hands were starting to go up her shirt, normally if it was any other situation. She would of shoved someone's hands away and just told them to leave her alone, but this was different. For some odd reason his touch was warm, and it was gentle.

She grabbed his face and they started kissing again, when she whispered into his ear, "we can go back to my place…no one's home."

Dean nodded his head as they made their way to his car. Sam could just go to Brooke's house, it's not like he would mind.

So the two were headed off to the James' house, Haley not prepared for what was about to come but pretty excited. Because she realized something tonight, you don't have to be a virgin to get married.


End file.
